Breaking the walls/Cosmic Powers
Breaking the walls If you have read, any thing dealing with Qujin, you find that he Breaking the walls. What are the walls? The 4th wall The classic, form of breaking the walls. The fourth wall is the imaginary "wall" at the front of the stage in a traditional three-walled box set in a proscenium theatre, through which the audience sees the action in the world of the play. The 5th wall The term "fifth wall" has been used as an extension of the fourth wall concept to refer to the "invisible wall between critics or readers and theatre practitioners." This conception led to a series of workshops at the Globe Theatre in 2004 designed to help break the fifth wall. The term has also been used to refer to "that semi-porous membrane that stands between individual audience members during a shared experience." In media, the television set has been described metaphorically as a fifth wall because of how it allows a person to see beyond the traditional four walls of a room. In shadow theatre the term "fifth wall" has been used to describe the screen onto which images are projected The 6th wall A new idea and term, used when the creation of Theatre or comicbook or whatever. Is both still the creator and a character within the Theatre or comicbook or whatever and acts as a part of the story. One or more characters may know of the creator, is within the world. Cosmic Powers These powers will work on any setting any place you go to. For example you take flight as one of your Cosmic powers you go to a dimension that has no air dynamics if you bought flight through powers or racial abilities you would not be able to fly, but because it's a cosmic power you were able to still fly in this dimension. Note: In Lords of Reality, Traveling throught differnet Multiverses, the laws of physics will change. But not for you. You are able to use some of your powers in places that it should not work in. Cosmic awareness/4th Wall Awareness *Cosmic awareness/4th Wall Awareness Base ability that allows you to be aware of the cosmos that you are currently in. The Multiverse/spherefos that you are currently in other multiverses/spherefos. Disability does allow you to know if your reality is true or false. For example if you were in an illusion through magic psionics or other various powers you see the truth and not the illusion. Holograms on the other hand because of their nature you would see them. Users of this power are aware of anything that affects the user on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect them in any way or even somebody talking about them. Users have the capacity to be aware that their Universe is false. Through this, they may be able to carry out acts that, within the Universe, would otherwise be impossible. Depending on the extent of the user's power, one could potentially gain the powers of Reality Warping and/or Omniscience within the context of their own false Universe. Also the ability to be aware that one's Universe is fictional, and potentially use this to act in otherwise impossible ways within their fictional universe. One is Immune to Illusions, still effected by holograms from technology. Spherefos travel *Spherefos travel This is the ability to travel from one Multiverse to another Multiverse and with it you can travel too most places within a Multiverse when you are in said Multiverse. Cosmic empower Flight *cosmic empower Flight As a cosmic power when you have flight it will always work even in places where the laws of aerodynamics wouldn't work your flight will still work. Cosmic empower Blast *Cosmic empower Blast (type) When you have a blast power/ability, that is on a cosmic level, you are able to use that ability in places where it would normally not be able to work. The Walker *The Walker You can not control your ability to travel to another reality, but you go when you are needed. The Hitchhiker *The Hitchhiker Like the Walker, but you go to places by random, even if you try not to. You find it super easy to travel to other worlds/dimensions.